


你和你的宽博士以及你的两室一厅

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	你和你的宽博士以及你的两室一厅

早上，你站在卫生间的洗手池前，对着镜子刷牙，猛然看见一个机械头颅的西装男子出现在你的背后。你的内心毫无波动，甚至都不想笑。你吐干净嘴里的泡沫，平静地表示：

“庞宽，大清早的，你折腾嘛呢？”

机械西装男也用平静的电子音回话：

“不是庞宽，是两室一厅。”

得嘞，又来了。你对爱人没事闲得就要扮装成机器人这事儿已经习以为常了。你心里劝自己，全当是找了个玩“扣死普累”的。你没接庞宽的下茬儿，绕过他往厨房走。

“两室一厅同志，您吃点什么啊？”你语气不太友好地接戏。

“不吃饭，只充电。”

好，太好了，给家里省钱了。你一听庞宽在这儿跟你嬉皮笑脸地逗壳子，火气就直往脑袋上顶。昨天你和庞宽刚因为家庭收入的事儿吵了一架。战局以你的眼泪和庞宽的沉默告终。今天，你不愿意也不敢再吵了，你是真怕哪天你们俩这间破破烂烂的小屋和你们俩现在这摇摇欲坠的关系，都让一句句冷言冷语拆散架了。

你沉默着把委屈和愤怨咽进肚子里，恶狠狠地切着馒头。你握着菜刀想，干脆一不做二不休把狗逼庞宽砍死，省得他见天儿的恃才傲物、恃宠而骄、恃强凌弱。紧接着，你又想起狗逼庞宽爱吃煎鸡蛋，你从冰箱里挑挑选选出一个个头儿最大的鸡蛋给他备着。

你在灶台前正忙着做早点，身后的庞宽毫无征兆地突然从后面扣住了你的腰。他用傻了吧唧的机器人头盔蹭蹭你的脸，很凉。你心里翻涌的怒火就被庞宽这样一个小小的动作轻而易举地熄灭了。他笨重的头盔带着一股铁器的锈腥味，就像那个你小时候最爱的铁皮机器人。你让庞宽环着，陶醉在他微凉的体温中。

等等。

微凉？

这可不是庞宽的风格，他就是在冬天也热得跟个小火炉似的。

你急忙关了火，转过身，慌慌张张地托着庞宽的机械大脑袋。你慌得舌头都打绊儿了：

“庞宽！庞宽！你身上怎么这么凉啊？怎么了？难受了？把这玩意儿摘下来，来，来，你坐沙发上。”

你一边催着庞宽，一边往上拔庞宽的头盔。庞宽被你拔得面板频频闪烁，彩色的灯晃得你更加心焦。你使劲儿拽庞宽的头，庞宽手忙脚乱地扒拉你的手，平板的电子音慌里慌张地往外蹦：

“不是庞宽，是两室一厅。不是庞宽，是两室一厅……”

这个你飞宽跳的场面没能持续多久，因为一个熟悉的声音含糊地出声插嘴了：

“你俩……跟这儿干嘛呢？”

你一撇头愕然地发现光着膀子的你的男友庞宽先生正口吐白沫地站在卫生间门口，显然是刚才还在刷牙。

你陷入了疯狂的混乱，眼睛和脑袋不断在人类庞宽和两室一厅之间转来转去，你的头晃得像个癫狂的波浪鼓。

两“人”看见你的状态不对劲，同步向你靠近，两种音色的声音也同时响起：

“怎么了你？没事儿吧？”

你现在晕头转向，早点也不做了。你拎着庞宽踉踉跄跄地躲回你俩的狗窝，把两室一厅关在小屋门外。

你急切地问庞宽：“怎么回事啊这是？那个玩意儿怎么活了？！”

庞宽被你问得摸不着头脑，他探着脖子，比你更疑惑地反问：“什么怎么回事啊？你今儿怎么了？”

你连说带比划地质问：“就那个！就那两室一厅怎么活了？！”

庞宽看着看着你，他都开始害怕了，他放慢语速，一点点解释到：“两室一厅是我创造的机器人儿啊，宝贝儿。你怎么不记得了？他不是活了，从科学的角度来说，他是产生了自我意识。你今天怎么了？怎么什么什么都忘了？你难受吗？头不烫啊。没醒明白啊？”

自打老王八蛋没把儿的抠门儿大衣柜沈黎晖沈老板不给你宽哥开工资以来，庞宽就再没用过此刻这种跟逗小孩儿似的语气跟你说过话了。他开始平淡且沉默，好像逼自己一下当个赚钱养家的大人了。

这个温柔的暖和的庞宽，你可太怀念了。

庞宽具体说了什么事，你都没仔细听，你就只知道抬头望着他了。

既然外面的东西是庞宽造的，那你就不怕了。你坚信变态科学家庞宽博士的造物就是敢毁灭世界，也绝不敢碰你一根手指头。有你宽哥在，你什么也不必怕。

不过，有些事还是要问清楚的。你意识到你可能来到了某个平行世界。在这个世界，宽大博士真的创造出了有灵魂的两室一厅。你有点不想着急回到原来的世界，因为在这边儿，你和庞宽还是很好很好的，像以前一样。

你平静下来，开始不着痕迹地问起庞宽关于这个世界的现况。

你上来就先问:“这个月的工钱，大衣柜给你结了吗？”

庞宽愣了一下，然后他马上就明白“大衣柜”是何方神圣了。他笑得直往后仰:“哈哈哈哈，结了结了。我跟丫说，你丫要不给我钱，我家婆娘可厉害这呢，敢堵在你家门口干你。”

你才没庞宽说得那么狂躁呢，你只是有点小脾气而已。你笑着拍了庞宽一小下。庞宽立即接戏，做出武侠剧里被掌功拍出去的样子，往后退了几步。你知道这是庞宽看你今天状况不对，在成心逗你，其实他平时没这么爱瞎闹的。你心里暖乎乎的。你拽着庞宽坐到床上，蹭着他，继续询问：

“你和那个戴眼镜的小gay最近怎么样了？”

“你说彭磊？”庞宽瞥了你一眼，“别瞎说啊，人家有女朋友的，人俩好着呢。”

庞宽接着有点忐忑地交代：“我和彭磊……就还那样儿呗。大衣柜老想让我们写个能当彩铃的傻逼歌。我俩搞不出来，天天憋歌儿呢。”

你觉得庞宽没必要担心你会生气。你总会一直支持他的。你岔开话题，问向关键：

“两室一厅在咱家多久了？”

庞宽不能理解你今天为什么突然不认识两室一厅了，他只能老老实实地回答：

“你怎么今天失忆似的？我弄出他来之后，没多久吧，他就有意识了。咱仨……都一块儿过了好几年了。”

“咱仨一块过”。这五个字太值得揣摩揣摩了。

你为了佐证自己的猜想，故意伸手来回抚摸着庞宽的大腿，贴着他的耳朵，小声说：

“对啊，我失忆了。你教教我，咱仨，都是怎么过的。”

庞宽让你突来的暧昧行径杀得结结巴巴的。他就跟个毛头小子似的，脸一下涨得通红，话也说不利索了。

你懂了。

“咱仨一块过”，是真的在“过”。你一时都不知道哪件事儿更震惊，是娘娘腔小眼镜竟然有女朋友，还是你和庞宽和两室一厅，三位一体，大被同眠。

你得到了一个意料之外又情理之中的答案。你没再管正不好意思的庞宽，你要去会会你的另一位男朋友。

两室一厅接过你刚才的工作，用蛋液裹上馒头片，煎得香软。你明明是第一次认识这个机器人，他也没有五官，但你就是看出来他现在不高兴了。

煎馒头片的两室一厅看起来和你原来世界的庞宽一样，学会了压抑和沉默，只是偶尔才探出自己坚硬的外壳。你涌上一股怜惜的情绪，你从背后抱住他，学他刚才的举动，蹭了蹭他冷冰冰的脸。

“我今儿睡糊涂了，一时没明白过来。”你撒娇。

“是吗？那你再糊涂也没忘了庞宽呢。”

嘿嘿嘿，果然跟那边儿的庞宽一个德性。那你也就知道，两室一厅这会儿没生气了，他要是真生气就不说话了。

“她主要还是惦记沈黎晖，再糊涂也记着跟丫要钱。”庞宽搭话。

你把话接过去：“我主要是记得小眼镜。没想到他能混上女朋友。我原来以为丫喜欢你呢。”然后，你又贴着两室一厅说：“还有你。再让那娘娘腔拐走了。”

两室一厅没有笑声。可是你知道他这会儿开心了也有点害羞了。

饭桌上，你问了他俩今天有没有什么安排。得到一个令你满意的“没有”。你嘿嘿嘿地笑了出来，特意加重语气说：“那可真是特、别、好。”

庞宽把脸埋进饭碗里，着急忙慌地吃完。两室一厅不用吃饭，他尴尬地撇开头，不敢看你。

有两个男朋友不多见，其中一个还是机器人那就更是天上地下只你一个了。你可不是什么正人君子，不是柳下惠。

食色性也。

庞宽捧着你的脸吻你。他勾着你的舌头，邀请你来到他的世界，你顺从地做个听话的孩子舔着他的上颚。两室一厅则认真摆弄你的下半身。

小时候你玩机器人，现在长大了机器人反过来玩你。你真有种被玩的感觉。因为他太过专注又太过乖顺了。就是个小男孩儿在享受着新到手的玩具。

你感到半身浴火半身冰冻。

你化做一支红烛。

你没有自己立身的本事，只能任一根铁刺穿入躯干，将自己牢牢固定在冰冷的烛台上。除了这个烛台，你无处可去，他也不容你到别处去。

火是你远道而来的情人，亦是你毁灭的根源。他是张扬的、肆意的。他才不在乎什么他妈的破烛台，甚至也不那么在乎你。你绝不可接近他。因为一但他触碰你，哪怕只是一个吻的力道，你的整个生命都将被焚烧。

吻只是一个序幕，一个来自火的宣告。是他孩子气的挑衅。你一边享受着他的热情，一边被他的热情煎熬着。你颤抖着在落下湿滑的烛泪，经冷风一吹，这泪又裹在粘在你自己身上。

火，看到了泪珠。他无动于衷。

烛台，看到了泪珠。也无动于衷。

他们一刻不停地忙着和你痴缠。毕竟烛是很短暂的。

你又冷又热，痛也快乐。你深知自己的生命会在这场三方都情愿的厮杀中消亡，这只是一支红烛的宿命罢了。没什么多余的话好抱怨的。在爱火中燃尽自己是你的本能。是你要频频落泪，是你要落下你的性命。

最后，火将与你共死，他毫无怨言，一句话都不多留下，只剩一缕青烟。你失去形状，失去全部价值。烛台不动，所以你也不能移。直到你在他的怀中耗尽所有，他仍捧着你留下一地红泪。

……

你瘫软在床上，觉得自己刚才马上要与马克思会面了。你的衣服让汗浸透了，下身也一片泥泞。你身边空荡荡的，床是冷的。你大腿发软，哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，在黑暗的小屋里摸索着。

勉强被称为书房的小屋里有一盏昏黄小台灯，那是唯一的光源。你的庞宽坐在灯下。他最近接了点私活，正在加班加点地画图。毕竟你过几天要回家看你爸妈，他不能让你空着手去，更不想你跟爸妈要钱，反过头来补贴他。

你刚从某种旖梦中苏醒或是真是从某个遥远的时空归来。你是位迷途的宇航员，从前只能漫无目的地漂游，现在你渴求航向和坐标。

“你怎么了？让恶梦吓醒了？诶呦，怎么浑身是汗。先披上衣服。”

你的这个庞宽有点慌张，但是你不再慌张了。你瘫软地坐在他的腿上，亲吻他的嘴唇。

你恍惚间仿佛真的听见，两室一厅用他平板的电子音说：

“您已重新回归航道，请一直朝向坐标前行。”


End file.
